


给自己填肚子的粗粮

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 没有逻辑没有剧情
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 9





	给自己填肚子的粗粮

**Author's Note:**

> 没有逻辑  
> 没有剧情

1、  
“嗯，不用担心，我在这边一切都好。”

“不要总是自己一个人硬撑……”电话另一边的母亲欲言又止。

“嗯，我有点事，先挂了。”相同的对话已经重复了无数遍，松村北斗无意再进行下去。

确定一切都准备妥当，松村北斗细心地锁上房门准备赴约。

“抱歉，请让一下。”

松村北斗赶紧往旁边避让，对门貌似来了新住户，搬家公司的工作人员正往里搬运家具，却不见主人在何处。

既然不在，那就下次再拜访吧。松村北斗行色匆匆地下楼。

“麻烦您到这个地址，谢谢。”松村北斗坐上的士，装作不在意地摸上后颈，确定气味阻隔贴依然牢牢地紧贴腺体，才放下心来。

一路紧绷着脸，直到刷了房卡进入房间才把憋着的一口气吐了出来。

发情期正式来临前的折磨很是难熬，爬上床尾抱住膝盖，低下头埋进双腿间。汗珠渐渐爬上皮肤，松村北斗已经很久没有过这种体验了。

抑制剂小心地被放在包里，松村北斗却没有选择去拿。

2、  
“咔嗒——”房门被刷开。

完蛋了。

松村北斗在抬头看到来人的一瞬间，脑袋瞬间一片空白。

“……北斗？”对方迟疑地叫出自己的名字。

“…………”

松村北斗无言地看着这个自己在某交友软件上精挑细选的Alpha。

老天你是在戏弄我吗？居然约到自己高中时期的暗恋对象！！！

当时杰西对自己隐秘的爱恋毫不知情。高中毕业的那天，松村北斗已经做好了拿下杰西制服上第二颗纽扣的准备，却在开口前被他要回美国的消息炸的哑口无言。

结局只是无疾而终。

直到今天，松村北斗身边都没有出现过别人的身影。

3、  
“好久不见，杰西。”艰涩地开口，声音是从未有过的沙哑，他以为这辈子都没机会再见杰西了。

“真的是你！”杰西像是忘记了他们现在相处一室的尴尬原因，激动得向前大跨一步。

Alpha扑面而来的信息素让松村北斗有些畏怯地向后挪动。

“那个……那要不，今天，算了吧。”杰西突然反应过来，不好意思地挠挠头。

松村北斗点点头，还好自己备了抑制剂。

让杰西帮忙把包递过来，接过的瞬间手一软，东西从包里散落一床。

“唔……”好像有些太迟了，发情热不停地冲刷身体，整个人软得几乎要瘫在床上。

杰西上前要扶起松村北斗，才发现床单已经濡湿一片。

“快，杰西，帮我……”松村北斗摸索着抑制剂，递到杰西手里。手指已经捏得发白，几乎要刺破手心，只有这样的疼痛才能提醒松村北斗，不能屈服在本能之下。

杰西小心翼翼地把抑制剂注射完成，把松村北斗塞进被子里安置好，撩起他的发尾确认气味阻隔贴还在发挥效用，信息素没有四溢。退到离床边很远的沙发上等着，他不敢离开。

要知道Omega发情可不是小事，杰西不知道北斗有没有可以照顾他的朋友。杰西也不是没有想过找自己的友人帮忙，可是按照北斗的性格，恐怕也不会愿意让陌生人看到自己这副模样。

虽然AO共处一室很危险，但是放着北斗不管却万万不是一个更好的选择。

4、  
好热、好热、好热……

松村北斗觉得自己现在就像迷路在干涸沙漠中的旅人，马上就要烧起来了。

抑制剂怎么会没有效果？！明明这么多年都没有出过问题！

被压抑了多年的身体本能在此刻背叛了它的主人，血液在身体里沸腾，从骨髓里都叫嚣着欲望，腺体肿痛得让松村北斗想就这么血淋淋地挖开血肉。

撑不下去了……

“杰西……杰西……！”有些凄厉的叫声吓得杰西快步走到床边。

“给我……杰西……我想要……”闻到近在咫尺的Alpha的信息素，莫大的空虚感顿时席卷而来。

“真的，可以吗？”杰西还在犹豫，他不希望两人的关系变得尴尬。

松村北斗狠狠地撕下了气味阻隔贴，清冽的昙花香气瞬间淹没了两人。

如遇甘霖。

房间里只打开了昏黄的床头灯，是松村北斗要求的。

杰西极尽温柔，“北斗、北斗、感觉怎么样，还好吧？”

侧躺着，赤裸的身子相贴，心跳的频率几近相同，杰西舔弄着红肿的腺体，下身细密又不失分寸地抽插，两人挂在腰间的左手十指紧扣。

松村北斗恍惚间回想起无忧无虑的高中生活，杰西也总是充满笑意地唤着北斗。  
背对着杰西，一道道泪水洇进枕头。  
如果他们没有错失这几年该有多好。

“北斗，我给你个临时标记好不好，这样你会比较好过一点。”杰西小声地商量着。

“……嗯。”忍着哭腔，松村北斗点点头。

杰西舌尖轻点腺体，松村北斗却受了惊般甩开杰西紧握的手，捂住腺体。  
“不要在这里……”

“那怎么办？”

“里面、已经打开了。”

“可是，这样你会……”怀孕的。杰西没有说完。

“我吃药了。”  
“我怕被人看见，而且那样的话会没办法用气味阻隔贴。”看杰西迟迟没有动静，松村北斗又解释道。

稍微恢复了点力气，干脆自己送上去，脆弱的生殖腔口被粗长的硬物轻而易举地攻破，两人短暂的清明又被快感的浪潮席卷而去。

杰西终于释放在松村北斗高热潮湿的生殖腔内，没有成结。

5、  
两个人沉默地收拾自己。

“那么，我先告辞了。”松村北斗手已经搭在门上，身影半隐在黑暗中，看不清表情。

“等等、北斗，你自己回去太危险了，我送你吧。”杰西放不下心。

“谢谢，我自己可以。”松村北斗干脆地回绝，利落地打开房门走了出去。

厚重的房门隔绝了杰西还要挽留的话语，否则，松村北斗知道自己一定会心软。

回到家，打开手机上那个不靠谱的软件，向杰西报了平安之后，熟练地点击卸载按钮，接着手机调成静音模式，扔在一旁。

他需要利用这个周末好好地休息一下。

6、  
一周过去了，距离上次尴尬的会面已经过去了整整一个周。

路易斯杰西很苦恼。

自从北斗离开之后，他试图再去联络，却没了回信。

肯定是卸载了软件吧，也是，发生这么尴尬的事情，他不想再看见我也情有可原。杰西有些消沉地想着。

也尝试过其它途径，可是北斗早已换掉了高中时代的联系方式，高中的其他同班生也都没有再和北斗有过联络，毕竟他独来独往惯了。

不知道北斗那之后怎么样了啊，身体好点没有，看样子又回到总是勉强自己的状态了。

到底该怎么办才好。

苦恼着苦恼着，搬家的工作也拖拖拉拉地用了一个周的时间完成。

他因工作被长期派回日本，不出意外，以后大概率就定居在东京，挑挑拣拣最后选定了现在这间单身公寓。

“叮咚——”首先要去拜访周围的邻居，他按响了对门的门铃。

门向外打开，里面的人低着头微微弯着腰，所以最先映入眼帘的是一头毛茸茸的黑发。

“不好意思我是新搬来的……”

话音戛然而止。

松村北斗又一次，如同大变活人一般，出现在了路易斯杰西的面前。

“北斗！”杰西惊喜地抱了上去。

北斗身上还有我的味道，真好。

**Author's Note:**

> 问就是成年男性需要解决生理需求（这就是你写yp的理由？  
> ABO设定被我浪费了dbq  
> 其实是我删去了下半段＋没写完  
> 我的水平还不够 认真反省  
> 应该不会填了


End file.
